


Never Enough

by FrostedWebs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs
Summary: After years of being hurt and scars embedded into her, Amelie finally has it all, a wife, good friends, and a baby on the way. Only for the scars of her past to come back to haunt her. (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!)





	1. Chapter 1

December 24th, 2019. 

Laughter and talking was all that could be heard in their new house. Snow fell silently outside, lights glimmered, the snow sparkled on the ground lightly. Amelie and Lena Oxton where smiling and taking in everything happening around them.

Angela and Phara were on the couch talking to Phara's mother, their kids laughing and playing with their new toys that Amelie and Lena had gotten them. 

Olivia and Hana were taking bets with Gabe and Jack on who would win in a shot taking round, Winston talking to Zarya and Mei congratulating them on their new marriage, everyone was happy and smiling. 

Amelie smiled and sighed setting her glass down and walked upstairs. Lena decided to go and sit with Angie and chat as to how they were doing.

'You can do this...you both have wanted this for a while now.' mumbling to herself Amelie held a tiny box wrapped up nicely into a little bow. Rubbing her stomach slowly she smiled. 

"You defiantly are a miracle baby." Amelie nodded to herself and put the tiny box in a bag with some blue tissue paper stacked on top of it.

Walking down the stairs she heard everyone laughing at a joke Gabe had made, most likely a very discreet inappropriate one, but it still had everyone laughing their ass's off.

Going into the living room, Amelie made her way through the kids and people in the way of her wife. Sitting on Lena's lap which Lena didn't mind at all as there was limited seating she had handed her the tiny bag kissing her cheek. 

"Open ma Cherie." Lena raised a brow staring at her wife. "Love I thought we agreed not to get anything for each other this year?" Amelie nodded and moved a piece of hair out of Lena's face.

"I think this one can make an acceptation, now open." Pushing Lena into not stalling any longer Amelie nudged her arm into the box gently. 

"Don't think this gets you out of what we agreed upon." Lena replied elegantly tracing her fingertips on the silk ribbon pulling it apart and opening the box. 

Pulling a thick stick out of the box Lena stared at it, Amelie nervously bit her lip. Lena hadn't replied, she just continued to look at the stick then slowly gazed at her wife. 

"You're..You're..pregnant?" Lena had asked gripping the test tightly in her hand.

Nodding Amelie was just about to cry, until Lena swiftly hugged her wife tightly kissing her lips. "Oh my god love!" Both of the girls embraced each-other crying and laughing.

Everyone had a chance to stare at the positive pregnancy test congratulating them both and raising their glasses to baby Oxton.

* * *

Laying on the couch watching the fire embers crack and glow in the dimmed lit room, Amelie and Lena laid in each-others embrace basking in the warmth of the fire and their bodies tangled together. Everyone had left a while ago as it was getting late, leaving the two lovers to their home all alone.

"..And have yourself, a merry little Christmas noow."

the radio was playing in the background classic Christmas tunes.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Lena asked raising her head up and rubbing her wife's stomach in slow circles kissing her cheek. "Maybe a boy?" Amelie asked giggling at her wife. "I'll be happy with it just being a baby and not a alien."

Lena smiled staring at Amelie's flat stomach. "It's so strange that there's something in there, but it doesn't seem like it." Raising her head up Amelie kissed Lena's soft plump lips. "All in do time Cherie."

"I'm going to love this baby to death." Mumbling Lena kissed Amelie's lips.

"Merry Christmas Amie."

Smiling Amelie rubbed Lena's cheek. "Merry Christmas Lena." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was on rare occasions that Lena woke up before Amelie, usually Amelie was exhausted from work or going for her morning jog. She had always been the early riser, but on this particular morning it was clear as to why she needed her sleep.

Crawling out of bed Lena made sure not to disturb her sleeping beauty, gracefully kissing Amelie's head softly Lena made every minute count when watching her lover sleep. Her raven black hair glowed a soft shiny color against the rising sun, her pale face had a tint of pink in her cheeks, every part of her was just a sight for sore eyes. Lena truly was a lucky girl to have her in her life.

Closing the giant door to their master bedroom as quietly as possible Lena made her way downstairs, opening the fridge Lena sighed searching through as to what to eat for breakfast. "Hmm..." biting her lip Lena settled for a smoothie pulling out some blueberries, strawberries, spinach, and some juice she set it on the marbled counter top grabbing the blender from the cupboard. 

Amelie had awoken a bit after Lena had gotten out of bed and left the room. Crawling out of bed was the hardest without her Lena there but she managed. Walking over to a body size mirror Amelie rubbed her stomach slowly, she is now 10 weeks having a little bump and nothing could make her more happier knowing that she was finally showing. Amelie slowly stripped from her pajamas which were nothing but a tang-top and shorts. 

Lena had made her way upstairs with two glasses of smoothies for Amelie and her. Carefully opening their door Lena smiled handing Amelie her glass. 

"Bonjour, Cherie." Amelie gratefully sipped her glass before setting down on the nightstand grabbing her wife's face and kissing her in a soft luscious way. Accepting the kiss Lena had returned the kiss back and rubbed her cheek. "Morning love." Bending down a little Lena kissed Amelie's stomach softly. "And good morning to you too little one." Amelie chuckled watching Lena interact with their unborn baby. Nothing could be better.

* * *

"I called to schedule an appointment with Angie for the ultra sound." Amelie sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen munching on some gusher's snacks. She was never one to have a sweet-tooth but after the pregnancy her cravings for sweets have been over the roof. Lena in the mean time was typing in her reports for the newest recruits. "Oh? and when is it?" Asking not staring up from her screen. "Next Monday at 11 a.m." Trying to get Lena's attention Amelie threw a gusher at Lena's face laughing when Lena stared at her from across the island. 

Biting her lip Lena nervously laughed. "Yeah..um about that.." slowly closing her laptop and moving it aside Lena sighed. "I have to go to train new recruits that day love, trust me I would LOVE! to go see my baby with my beautiful wife but if I don't do this I will get fired." 

Staring at Lena, Amelie laughed in disbelief. "Alright." Getting up from her chair she threw her packages away in the trash before heading out to go towards the steps only to be stopped by Lena. "Love! come on!" Grabbing Amelie's arm a bit rougher than usual, Amelie jerked and pulled away hard. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" screaming at the top of her lungs which startled Lena she stopped staring at her own hands, tears falling down her cheeks she quivered her lip and stared up at Lena. 

"L-Love?" Lena asked nervously slowly reaching out for Amelie's hand. Trying to blink away the tears Amelie slowly grabbed Lena. 'It's alright Amelie..It's just Lena..' reminding herself she took Lena's hand and squeezed it softly, staring to cry Amelie felt Lena pull her into a tight but loose embrace rubbing her back slowly as Amelie hid her face in the brunettes neck. 

"I-I'm sorry Cherie, I'm so sorry." Crying and squeezing tighter Amelie let it all out. 

"No Love everything is okay, it's okay." mumbling Lena kissed Amelie's cheek softly before wiping her tears away. 

'What? What even was that?..I thought I was done with these episodes?'

* * *

The next week had rolled around sooner than later, Amelie grabbed her bag and made sure she had her keys, water bottle, purse. "Check, check, check." Smiling and locking the door behind her Amelie made her way towards her car, Lena had left two hours ago for her recruits orientation. Amelie had asked everyone she could get a hold of if they were interested in going, everyone seemed busy or doing something that day. Thank god for Olivia though, she wasn't busy, didn't have work, and was just laying around on that fine Monday morning.

Olivia had been her first friend ever since she moved to London. Her and Hana had introduced her to Lena and the rest is history. Or so she thought.

"Ey! CHICKA!!!" Olivia yelled tossing her coffee cup in a trashcan and strolling over to Amelie's car. "Oh and little chicka." Olivia added.

Amelie laughed getting out the car and locking it walking into Angela's office. 

Signing herself in Amelie made her way to sit next to Olivia who was staring at a baby in the carrier. "Oh sheesh just in like what 9 months you'll have one of those...ugly baby not gonna lie.." mumbling to Amelie Olivia continued to stare only to be death stared by the mother. Amelie tried to not laugh as hard as possible stifling her giggles by drinking some water and pretending not to stare at anything but the two. 

"Never mind I see where it get's it from, pity." Olivia mumbled staring at the tall French girl who snorted and laughed when water came out of her nose. "Merde!" laughing harder she grabbed a tissue from her bag wiping her nose and coughing into her arm. Olivia chuckled and threw the tissue away for Amelie. 

Angela opened the door to the back looking at her clipboard. "Oxton." Amelie sat up before grabbing her bag and smiled at the Swiss-German. Angela smiled back and held the door open. "What no Lena?" Olivia followed behind the two while they made their way through the hall. "She had to do orientation with the new recruits today, couldn't get out of it or else she would be fired." Amelie replied sighing and walking into the room. Olivia closed the door behind the three and Angela motioned for Amelie to hop up on the bed with a bit help from Olivia. 

"Stubborn Jack Morrison, such a jackass even when he knows how much this means to a girl." Angela mumbled washing her hands and setting up the equipment. Angela sighed and lifted Amelie's shirt up slowly.

"Alright this may be a little cold." Angela shook the bottle and made a strip of goo run across her stomach. Gliding the monitor over Amelie's stomach Angela stared at the screen zooming in on some stuff and typing out the layout. "Where are you little one?" Mumbling she moved the monitor more up. Amelie slowly reached for Olivia's hand for support, one step ahead Olivia smiled and rubbed Amelie's hand slowly squeezing it mouthing. 'It's okay.'

Amelie nodded and took a deep breath she was nervous, what if there wasn't any baby? what if something were to happen to it? She cant go through that pain again. 

"Ah! Hi little one." Angela smiled and glided the monitor over the little fetus that was curled and almost looked like a blob from the way it laid. Amelie stopped. Her heart fluttered, everything around her stopped. All the voices left the room, it was just her, and the tv screen that displayed her little one. 

Angela smiled at Amelie, shaking out of her daze she went to the phone that buzzed. "Yes?" Angela picked up staring back at Amelie and Olivia then back at her work area. She smiled. "I'll be right out." 

Hanging up Angela excused herself and left the room. Amelie didn't question it instead she started to cry and stare at the screen. "Look at that..it's baby chicka.." Olivia laughed and smiled shaking her friend. "I'm so happy for you!!!" Olivia stared back at the screen more smiling. 

Amelie smiled and wiped her cheeks staring at Olivia. "Sooo when are you and Hana gonna have some kids?" While mid taking staring Olivia coughed a bit and stared at Amelie. "Wh-WHAT?!" 

Laughing Amelie stared back at the screen. Angela slowly opened the door except this time she wasn't alone. Amelie sat up and stared. Lena followed behind Angela smiling at Amelie. 

Amelie smiled back and started to cry holding her arms out for Lena. The two embraced. "As I was saying to Lena in the hall, the baby seems to be doing pretty good, very healthy, on good terms, its about the size of a strawberry right now, it's size will double in the week." Angela took a few pictures and started to print them out for the couple. Lena started to cry while staring at her baby. "Oh my god...love that's actually a fucking baby!" Lena exclaimed and laughed. 

It was, it was their baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for being gone, I have not abandoned this story there's still more to come, I've just had horrible writers block for the past 7 months! my laptop has also decided to throw in the towel so it's kinda hard to write! I hope you enjoy :)

_Paris France, 2010._

_"Mr. Lacroix your wife is here to see you." Gerard sighed while he pressed on the speaker button. "Send her in." Grumbling into it, he ended the call and went back to his paper work._

_Amelie slowly opened the door and closed it behind her smiling softy at her husband, gracefully making her way over to his desk and sitting down. _

_"What do you want, Amelie? I am very busy." Gerard sighed typing his paper work into the systems. _

_"I got the ultrasound photo's back." She smiled and set the photo's that laid in a envelope onto his desk. Staring blankly at the envelope Gerard stared back up at his wife. "What makes you think I give a shit about seeing a blob?" Amelie's breath hitched from the suddenness of Gerard's response. _

_"I just thought that you would like to see your enfant." Amelie slipped into some French from nervousness. Gerard sat up. Back into a straight posture. "For the love of- mon dieu! It is the twenty first century everyone fucking know's English Amelie! SPEAK IT!" Jumping Amelie bit her tongue hard out of anxiousness. _

_"It is our tongue Gerard, it is what we were born into, what I've learned, I am not American, it is a beautiful language to speak, it's a blessing to speak it in a exquisite way.." Remembering what her father had taught her when she was abroad in America for her father's business company and getting teased for speaking only French. _

_"What? by remembering what your old haggled father told you?" Gerard stared at her. "That's not MY baby, it is a bastard." Amelie cheek's were wet. Hot streams of tears started to pour form her emerald hazel eye's. "If that baby is not a boy, prominent, bold, and amazing man like me it is not my child." _

_"It's a girl." Amelie mumbled laughing to herself. "I'll be damned if this child doesn't grow up to hate her pig of a father.." Amelie sat up grabbing the photo's and shoving them into her bag. Gerard was not having this at all. "What! did you say to me?" His chair slammed down on the ground from the way he sat up. "You heard me." Amelie stood in the middle of his office standing her ground. _

_Walking over to her Gerard gripped her wrist tightly shoving her up against the door, the doorknob being jabbed into her back hard enough to leave a bruise later on. "You fucking whore! I got you out of that situation that your father had put you in!" Amelie cried and wailed in pain. "GET OFF OF ME!" _

* * *

Panting Amelie awoke from her slumber, drenched in a cold sweat she held her stomach and kept her eye's closed. "It was just a dream.." She reminded herself in a soft whisper and rubbed her forehead. "..Just a bad memory.." she looked at the time as it read 3:45 a.m.

Lena was away in Sweden for a abroad mission. She was left alone in a big empty house. Smiling to herself she felt her stomach even more remembering she's okay now. 

"maman est desole." Sitting up slowly she grabbed her phone and looked for any text's or calls from Lena. 

Lena 12:56 a.m. "Hey love! I miss you, you better be asleep -,-"

Smiling Amelie quickly replied back and shut her phone off. She knew she wasn't gonna fall back asleep especially after that nightmare. Getting up slowly she grabbed the television remote off her dresser in front of her bed and turned it on, switching to the nightly new's she laid back in bed and set the remote on her nightstand. 

staring blankly at the nightly news Amelie slowly blinked and stared at the screen. "This night's highlights billionaire Gerard Lacroix has been filed in bankrupt and being sewed 8 point 9 million dollars in debt.." This got Amelie's attention as she knitted her brows and started to listen intensely to the reporter. "Yes Cassandra as it seems, his divorce with the famous Amelie G. Paris's own ballerina herself has set him back a few in the mental stage." The news anchor laughed and stared at the camera. "Do remember Tom this is the same man who beat that poor women senseless for being pregnant with his own child." Cassandra replied and stared at the camera. "If she is watching this, good luck to you Miss. Guillard." Turning the television off Amelie held her chest, her heart pumping, her anxiety came back mixed with fear. 

Amelie grabbed her phone trying to calmly press the call button on her phone. 

Waiting for it to ring Amelie started to pace and bite her lip. 

"Lena?" Amelie panted and tried to listen for her wife. 

"Love? is everything okay? what's wrong?" 

Cramping up Amelie hissed in pain and hunched over. "Ah! Lena I think somethings wrong!" crying and holding her stomach even more Amelie cried out in pain. "Lena please!" crying she dropped her phone and held herself on the floor.

* * *

Amelie awoke to the sound of beeping and someone rattling something around in the room, she was in a hospital room. Angela smiled once she saw Amelie's eye's open. "Hello there." Coming over to check her IV Angela then took her blood pressure and temperature. "How'd I get here? What happened?" Amelie slowly looked around and stared at Angie. 

"Lena called and told me something was wrong, I have a spare key and drove you here, the stress you were under almost made you go into a premature labor. Most likely almost loosing her." Angela replied then stopped. 

Amelie stared at her. "What did you say?" 

"I said almost loosing the bab-" 

"No! you said her!" Amelie sat up and stared at Angela cracking a bit of a smile. Angela sighed and smiled. "It's a girl Amelie, I wanted to wait for Lena and your next appointment to tell you but seeing as I needed to check on her to make sure she was okay it was kind of hard not to."

Smiling all Amelie could do was hug Angela.

"Thank you so much.." Smiling to herself Angela hugged her back. "Anything for you Amie."


	4. Chapter 4

Amelie laid back in the chair staring at the grandfather clock that sat just outside her bedroom door. 

12:56 pm.

Lena should be home any time soon as she called her wife earlier to tell her she'd be back around 1 to 12:30. Closing her eye's Amelie rubbed her swelled up stomach slowly. Her stomach wasn't that big yet, but it was noticeable more than it use to be now. "Oh ma Cherie, your mama is gonna be so excited when she finds out what you are." 

Amelie was startled when Lena burst out of nowhere crashing into Amelie. "Oh Love! you're okay!..ohh you're both okay.." Rubbing Amelie's stomach slowly Lena bent down and kissed her stomach softly. "oh my little one.."

Amelie smiled. "She's happy to see you too.." Lena stared up slowly and then back at the baby bump then back up at her wife. "..she?.." 

"I wanted to wait to tell you at the next appointment but with what happened Angela needed to make sure everything was okay and she slipped." Lena laughed and smiled getting up and hugging her wife. "Oh sweetheart! it doesn't matter, I have my two girls, safe and sound.." 

Amelie's heart gushed with warmth and flutter's.."I'm so glad.."

* * *

"Une, duex, trois!" Amelie stared in the back of her class as she smiled and took a sip of her water. Watching closely at her student's she noticed that someone was not on pointe as they should've been. "Excuse moi, your foot should be flexed like this." Coming over Amelie stood on pointe with grace. "It helps to practice with a bar, if you need extra time make it known." Smiling down at the little girl she patted her shoulder as the students watched in awe.

Staring at the time Amelie sighed, another day down. "Okay! next week I want you all to be practicing those moves I have showed you today, play music in your bedroom or wherever you need, practice, practice, practice!; Class dismissed." Amelie smiled hearing her students start to chat and grab their things telling her 'goodbye' and they loved her.

Amelie texted Lena and hadn't noticed one of her students in-front of her.

Glancing up she jumped. "Oh please excuse me, what can I do for you two?" Smiling Amelie set her phone down in her bag to focus her attention on her student. 

"Bonjour madame oxton, je te presente, Jacob." Smiling Amelie stared at the young boy who was nervous. "He was wondering if he could join next week session" The little girl stared back up at her teacher.

"Enchante, Jacob. Tu as quel age?" Amelie stared down at Jacob. He seemed to light up when she spoke more French. 

"J'ai dix ans ma'am." He replied softly and smiled. 

Amelie smiled back and kneeled down. "Very nice, welcome to our class, if you would like to be apart of it by all means, I'm always looking for anyone who would like to join." 

Hugging Amelie tightly Jacob squeezed softly. "Merci madame Oxton..merci beaucoup!" Amelie smiled hugging him back. "Vous etes les bienvenus."

Letting go of each-other the two kids ran out back to meet with their parents, leaving Amelie alone in the big room. "I guess it's time for us to go home too huh?" Smiling she rubbed her stomach slowly and grabbed her bag. 

"Lets get home for mama and some dinner."

* * *

Lena placed two plates out on the dinning table and smiled to herself, she made rotisserie chicken, potato's, and some rigatoni. Toping it off with two glasses of water, normally with this kind of dinner they would treat themselves to glasses of wine, but given Amelie's situation she can't exactly have that treat for a while.

Seeing two headlights pull up into the driveway Lena smiled going over to the door and opening it. Waiting for her wife to get out of the car she leaned up against the door frame and crossed her ankles.

Amelie smiled back closing her car door and rushing over to hug her wife greeting her with a soft kiss to the lips, holding her face she slowly persuaded the kiss into a deeper more meaningful kiss.

Stumbling back Lena gasped and quickly shut the door behind them, pushing her back against the door Amelie devoured her wife giving her suckles to the neck making her way down to her breasts. "Oh darling, you should be my dessert every night and day." Lena's breathe hitched when Amelie sucked a sensitive spot in her neck.

"Amie.." moaning and fluttering her eye's Lena bit her bottom lip slowly.

Smiling Amelie pulled away.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Lena laid against the door in awe as she tried to process what just happened.

"We're so fucking after this dinner love."

Amelie smiled and seductively looked at her winking back while walking slowly into the dining room unbuttoning her blouse. "Let the games begin Mrs. Oxton." 


End file.
